MasterHarambe/ Character Ranking
23rd- Spain: Alfredo Alfredo's power shot is the worst. He represents as the bull. First thing, he transforms into a bull then stomps onto the ground really tough then on one hand he punch a rock, on the other hand, he punch another rock and on one hand again, he punch a ball straight to the hoop. This sucks as in progress why does this power shot has to be that straight so technically, the ball won't really go into the hoop usually. Even his ground shot is too hard to counterattack. *Sigh* (Spain was the best in Head Soccer, now he sucks) 22nd- Germany: Jerome I mean I'm telling serious, he's an ugly character. What kind of character is he? Why is his hair like a flame or something? First of all, he transform into a fat one holding a barrel then, he throws a fake barrel on the ground and throws the real barrel (with a ball) up into the air then down to the goalpost. Ground shot, he runs, hit a person on a barrel and dunks with a barrel. I mean why is his shot was easy and why is his face ugly? *Sigh* (Germany was the best in Head Soccer, now he sucks) 21st- Norway: Brant He also an ugly character too just like Jerome and why is his eyes closed? Why does Norway never revealed their eyes in both games (Head Soccer, Head Basketball). First of all, the boat appears with him in it and the water was splashing, like why does he sail on the ground where there is fake water splashing on the ground, he throws one large fire chakram, then one again and one with a ball onto the goalpost. For his ground shot, gets his axe, slice the ball, going around and around until closer to goalpost, jumps and dunks with an axe. 20th- Brazil: Julia Same power shot as Jerome but different elements. Her elements represent love. Why??? Why does she has a love powershot, this really sucks. For her ground shot, she transformed, dancing with the music and the balls was going around her?!?! Why is she dancing during the ground shot?!?!?! After all, she goes closer to the goal post and dunks. 19th- South Korea: Taemin I mean South Korea is not the worst but the shot is basic. Air shot is basic, he just jumps and shoots. Ground shot is basic as well, he just run to the goalpost and dunk. But he is so CUTE!!! I like his cute eyes, his cute mouth and his cool hair. He looks familiar to South Korea from Head Soccer. 18th- India: Harish India was rarely the worst, his air shot was the same thing as Julia and Jerome but the shooting was the same thing as South Korea, different elements and he didn't even transformed. His elements was a snake of course. For his dunk, the same thing as air shot but this time the snake shoots poison, runs and dunk. 17th- Thailand: Savika Savika is a good character and she is CUTE but why do they made her a lot like Japanese more than Thai. I like how she takes care of animals but why? Why does she even does this to animals to shoot the ball to the goalpost. For air shot, she transformed, puts the basket into the elephant's mouth (what?!?! How can the elephant fits a basket into its mouth, cos its mouth is big, no way, that's a slack, poor elephant) when the elephant's cheek getting bigger before she launched the fruits, she jump onto the elephant doing an ultimate somersault (WHOA!!!!!) and it shoots fruits before the ball is about to be shoot onto the goalpost. For ground shot, she throws the ball up into the air, why does the ball fly? Monkeys throwing fruits, One monkey at the top holding a ball and all monkeys falling down with a ball dunking it into the goalpost. (WHY??!?! That is slack, making monkeys falling down, why does monkey falling down?) 16th- Serbia: Vukasin Vukasin is also good and he is CUTE but why do they made him a lot like Japanese more than Serbian. His air shot is the same thing as Jeremy. He transformed into a wolf, runs (until the distance of the opponents), doing an ultimate flying rolling into the air and scratches the ball into the goalpost. His ground shot, He transformed into a wolf again, runs (until the distance of the opponents), scratches people, jumps and rolls in the same thing onto the goalpost and dunks. 15th- Italy: Leonardo Well, as you ever seen. His face was not Italian and why is his tongue sticking out? If you ever know an Italian sticking their tongue out that should be him but he's so CUTE. His head looks like a shape of character of China from headsoccer. Air shot, he flips and fly onto the unknown helicopter, gets a spear, launching to its opponents and shoots the ball on to the hoop. Ground shot, he flips and fly (again) onto the that robot thingy, gets a helicopter head and launching it on its opponents, flies closer to the goalpost and dunks. 14th- Argentina: Lucas Lucas is really a soccer player, but he's cheating. Why does he use his feet in Head Basketball instead? He should be disqualified for that. Air shot, three thunder descends from sky making its opponents paralysed and kicks the ball onto the goalpost. CHEATER!!!!! Ground shot, he forms a big thunderball, runs rapidly and dunks with his feet. CHEATER!!!! 13th- China: Linlin She's also a cheater as well but I like her skills. Her skills were martial arts and I like martial arts. Air shot, she spins around as the ball flies and spin around as well making people K.O., once she comes back she kicks the ball as she form the roundhouse and the ball flies onto the goalpost. CHEATER!!!!! Ground shot, she kicks the ball (that's cheating), dashed and does the punches and kicks on their opponents, spins and dunk with her hands. Good, now that's not cheating, only the air shot. 12th- Indonesia: Ukrit Ukrit is a better character. But his head looks like a moose. What?!?! I thought he was supposed to be a moose or something. Air shot, the background is getting brighter his puppet throws three shurikens and one shuriken at the goalpost while he was holding a puppet, i don't know what is he doing. Ground shot, the background is getting brighter his puppet punches the ground when it starts to shake (why does it want to punch the floor, that's stupid) until it reaches to the goalpost while he was holding a ball this time, (i don't know why does he do that) and throws a ball to the puppet and dunks it. 11th- Japan: Hayato Hayato is also a better character, that looks better now, he really look Japanese and he really looks like Ryu from street fighter 4. Air shot, he teleports sending his two clones and one of them has to throw the shurikens into the goalpost. Ground shot, he sends his clones, throws the shurikens to his clones and dunks. 10th- Australia: Tyler Tyler is really good. But his head shape looks similar to Indonesia. Air shot, he surfs into water, jumps and flips while the surfboard hits the ground and shoots. Ground shot, he surfs to the goalpost and dunks. 9th- Canada: Jacob Jacob is better than Tyler, his air shot is too hard to counter attack. Air shot, he transformed up in the air, hits the ice with a hockey stick and last one into the hoop. Ground shot, he slides all the way to the hoops and dunks with the hockey stick. 8th- Saudi Arabia: Karim Saudi Arabia looks a lot better now. I mean his shot was really hard, not really hard for its opponents. WHY?!?!?!?! Air shot, he transforms, holds a ball forms into the fire tornado by his flaming falcon, tornado faded, ball fall downs into the goalpost. Ground shot, he transformed, holds a ball, threw up in the air, falcon's feet holding it and flies it into the hoop. 7th- Mexico: Alom Mexico is 75% the best but he was an old man, and why isn't his powershot his own cultural (like guitars), instead it's a mage shot. Air shot, he transformed, totems activate the shield, ball is glowing and blasting the ball to the hoop just like a laserbeam. Ground shot, he transformed, drives a mayan totem to the hoop and dunks. 6th- Jamaica: Omario Omario is the close to top 5. Air shot, he transforms, gets a radio, blast off on a radio, shoots music twice on the ground, one on the hoop. Ground shot, he transforms, gets a radio, blast off on a radio, flies until reaching to hoop and dunks. 5th- France: Jeanne Jeanne was now the top 5, she was the best and she was also CUTE!!! Very cute and awesome!!!! Air shot, she transformed, stabs the ground with the sword, mini sword appears and strikes on opponents and she throws the ball into the hoop. Ground shot, she transformed, dashed with a sword, jumps and dunk with a sword. 4th- Russia: Mark Mark was 4th best character although his shot was too hard to counter attack and I like his bazooka but that bazooka was too large. Air shot, he shoots the ball underground when the distance was closer to the opponents, the ball flew out and into the hoop. 3rd- United States: Jeremy Jeremy was 3rd best character. Air shot, he starts at the rear end runs (unless the distance of the opponents getting closer) dash backwards and shoots the ball. Ground shot, he starts at the rear end runs (unless the distance of the opponents getting closer) dash forwards ahead from the opponents and dunks. 2nd- United Kingdom: William William was almost 1st although he was 2nd best character. Air shot, he flies into the air forming four green skulls, four skulls aiming on their opponents and shoots the ball into the hoop. Ground shot, he flies into the air forming 4 skulls as a shield until closer to the hoop so he would dunk 1st- Thailand XDXD Almo was the best character now!!!! He was known as the Mexican. Air shot, he stands at the rear end, spirits rise up from the ground and sends a beam starting from ground to the hoop, then it brokes. Grounds shot, he stands at the rear end, he gets his boat and dunks overhead, then it brokes. Category:Character Rankings